This invention relates to a customized awning, window covering or other shading/covering apparatus that includes photovoltaic modules, panels or other photovoltaic-type devices and capabilities.
In particular, it is known in the art that consumers use awnings and window coverings on their homes and businesses, for example, in order to provide shading or protection from light and other environmental elements (wind, rain, snow, insects, etc). Further, it is known in the art that consumers use photovoltaic modules, panels and other devices (also known as solar panels or solar cells) to generate energy for their homes or businesses. There are numerous patents that describe some form of solar energy devices, ranging from basic to complex applications using solar energy and/or solar energy-generating devices (for example, US Publication No. 2005/0263178, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). However, many such devices are complicated, requiring (at a minimum) knowledge of implementing and managing solar energy-generating equipment, as well as expert knowledge in the art of solar energy generation and special tooling to effectively place or use a device or system. Or fixtures such as solar panels are often static in size and/or application and, as result, can be costly, complicated to use or install or inadequate to perform if a customized application and use is desired.
There exists a need for a device that provides cost-effective, energy-efficient, customizable solutions that are easy to install and use, while also providing an aesthetically pleasing effect.